


𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝙻𝙾𝙽𝙶𝙴𝚂𝚃 𝚃𝙸𝙼𝙴

by We_Are_T_aco_NCTaco



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cliche, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, OfficeAU, Short Chapters, i love johnil, nct - Freeform, nct127 - Freeform, regularhuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Are_T_aco_NCTaco/pseuds/We_Are_T_aco_NCTaco
Summary: "I don't care what consequences brings,, I have been a fool for lesser things.I want you so bad, I think you ought to know that I intend to hold you for the longest time."





	𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝙻𝙾𝙽𝙶𝙴𝚂𝚃 𝚃𝙸𝙼𝙴

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly inspired on Billy Joel's song "The Longest Time".  
Every chapter would start with one part of the lyrics, maybe in order of the song... or not xD and based on that part of the song.  
Isn't needed to hear the song every time, but y'all can watch it sometime, it's a good 80's song💕

"𝘐𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘣𝘺𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘤 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦.  
𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶... 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦."

🕛

John Seo wasn't a quitter guy, oh no. He wasn't afraid to take risks on every aspect of his life.

But now, after a long time single, he was a bit afraid to go straight (HA!) and ask Moon Taeil, his co-worker, for a date.

Johnny, a 30 years old guy, was a bit dusty on love things. Yeah, "love things". He wasn't a believer of love anymore, but the beautiful male in the office in front of him was changing his mind slowly.

🕛

Johnny was on his desk, eyeing discreetly at Taeil, who was laughing with something Sicheng, their Chinese co-worker, was saying. He was a bit jealous at their friendship, pretty sure Taeil has a crush on the Chinese guy. How he can get the attention of Taeil? The later was smiling so wide and blushing like crazy he felt he was falling more harder for him. Oh yeah, harder.

🕛

-Hey John, stop ignoring me!

Johnny was snapped out by Jaehyun, his life-time best friend, who was looking at him with a smirk on his face.

Jaehyun was having the time of his life watching John all flustered about Taeil. He was very aware of that since they were co-workers, and if he was honest, seeing his best friend falling in love again after the big failure his relationship with Yoona was, he's more than willing to help him to get his man. 

And, Oh yes! How good a little note on his desk sounds? Yeah, they aren't high schoolers anymore, but the anonymous admirer sounds a great idea for John since he just talk the minimum with his crush… Like a high schooler indeed.

-John, I was telling you I have the greatest idea in the world! Left a note on his desk! With something like “You are the brightest Moon to me” or “You are the Moon I will love to admire for the rest of my life”. Oh man, I’m amazing, right? 

Johnny’s eyes opened in surprise. How he cannot got that idea before? Jaehyun is a genius! Now he knows how to approach himself to the beautiful man Moon Taeil is without being a embarrassed mess.

🕛

“𝓞𝓷 𝓶𝔂 𝓭𝓪𝓻𝓴𝓮𝓼𝓽 𝓷𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽𝓼, 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓪𝓻𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓜𝓸𝓸𝓷 𝔀𝓱𝓸 𝓫𝓻𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽𝓼 𝓶𝔂 𝔀𝓸𝓻𝓵𝓭, 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓶𝓸𝓼𝓽 𝓫𝓮𝓪𝓾𝓽𝓲𝓯𝓾𝓵 𝓘 𝓬𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭 𝓪𝓼𝓴 𝓯𝓸𝓻. 𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝔀𝓱𝓸 𝓵𝓮𝓪𝓭𝓼 𝓶𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓹𝓮𝓪𝓬𝓮𝓯𝓾𝓵 𝓭𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓶𝓼, 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓶𝓪𝓴𝓮𝓼 𝓶𝓮 𝔀𝓪𝓷𝓽 𝓽𝓸 𝓰𝓸 𝓽𝓸 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓻𝓼 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓫𝓪𝓬𝓴.

𝓨𝓗.”

Johnny was eyeing discreetly at Taeil. The shorter male was sporting a bright red hair now, and Johnny wasn't sure if it was an effect from the red hair on his cheeks or it was his note who made him blush that madly. He was hoping for the second, to be honest. 

Taeil was observing everyone in the office, so John guess the shorter male was looking for the one who left the note. He was happy inside the moment Taeil left his gaze a little longer on him than anyone else, so he hoped for the best. He was truly thankful with Jaehyun, he will never thought of something like that, so he will keep his anonymity until he can talk directly to his beloved Moon Taeil.

For now, notes without his name will be great. Oh, how inspired he is right now.  
And if he was honest with himself, Moon Taeil will left him and he will have no regrets since the beautiful man was showing him what is love again.

🕛

**Author's Note:**

> The first note is the one I originally posted on Wattpad back in April.  
I had the prompts of every chapter on Wattpad but after an update, the app deleted everything so I was upset and sad,. When I tried to rewrite it I HATED how turned out so I left abandoned this for months.  
2 days ago I get inspired again so here I am, posting it here and in Wattpad & AFF too~
> 
> So please, give it some love!!
> 
> p.s I'll be posting chapter 2 and maybe 3 today/tomorrow~ and after that maybe every weekend^^ or sooner if I can :)


End file.
